Más allá del odio
by Hermy Evans Black
Summary: Fue capaz de dejar todo lo que tenía por estar con él...
1. Capitulo 1

_**Más allá del odio**_

**Primer Capítulo**

Era el once de Septiembre de 1979. Eran casi las 11 de la mañana, mis hermanas y yo, íbamos a perder el tren por culpa de mi hermana mediana, que se llamaba Bellatrix; aunque todos la llamábamos Bella.

Aun la recuerdo.

Fue capaz de dejar todo lo tenía por estar con él y por mayor ilusión.

_

* * *

_

_A las once de la mañana en el andén 9 y ¾_

Andrómeda¡Vamos!

Subimos al tren que nos llevaría de vuelta a nuestro segundo hogar.

Iba a empezar, junto a mis dos hermanas, el séptimo curso.

Bellatrix: Yo no tengo tantas ganas de volver a Hogwarts. No tengo gana de compartir clase con los sangre sucia.

Andrómeda: Tú nunca cambiarás, Bellatrix

Andrómeda giró la cabeza y vio…

Andrómeda: Hermanas, mirad quien viene

Era Sirius Black, acompañado de sus amigos. Él era, como se dice ahora, un donjuán; porque todas las chicas estaban detrás de él.

A mí me caía bien, porque era nuestro primo, pero Sirius a mi hermana Andrómeda la quería mucho; y si hablamos de mi hermana Bellatrix, entre ellos dos se odiaban.

Sirius¡Hola, Andrómeda! Hola Narcisa ¡Ah! Hola también a ti, Bellatrix –dijo con desgana.

Bellatrix: Te hubieses ahorrado el saludo…

Sirius: Siempre igual; no me extraña que…

Bellatrix: Que????

Sirius: que no tengas amigos mírate eres fría y calculadora que solo piensas en ti misma.

Bellatrix: Hijo de…….

Y sacó la varita

Sirius: Uy… no me das miedo porque nunca podrás acabar conmigo…

Andrómeda: Oye por si no os dais cuenta, estamos en un tren la gente nos está mirando ¡QUERÉIS ESTAROS QUIETOS PORFAVOR!

James: Vamos, Sirius déjalo ya.

Bellatrix: No mereces la pena Sirius Black.

Yo casi siempre había estado en sus peleas. Sentí entre ellos más odio que nunca. Y mi primo Sirius, se fue con una mirada de odio, y se metió, junto a sus amigos, en un compartimento del tren; y nosotras en otro.

El viaje fue aburrido, como siempre.

Llegamos a Hogwarts. Todo estaba igual. Dumbledore y su discurso, como siempre., los nuevos estudiantes de 1ª Año, todo igual menos mal que pronto nos iríamos de aquí.

Mis hermanas y yo nos separamos. Mi hermana Andrómeda iba a Huffelpuff, y Bella y yo íbamos a Slytherin. Mientras que Sirius iba a Gryffindor, y eso, para él, era un gran honor. Y sentí que mi hermana me habló:

Bellatrix: Mira quien está ahí. Lucius Malfoy un sangre limpia. Y para que te enteres no te quita los ojos de encima.

Narcisa¿Qué? Paso de ti, Bella.

Bellatrix: Si. Ya veremos –dijo pensativa.

Aunque yo me quedé pensativa en lo que me dijo Bella, pero hubo un momento en el que miré a la mesa de Gryffindor y me di cuenta de que Sirius miraba a Bellatrix con una expresión rara que jamás me había fijado…

_

* * *

_

_En la mesa de Gryffindor_

James¡Sirius!

Sirius¿¿Qué??

James¿Qué estabas mirando tanto en la mesa de Slytherin?

Sirius¿¿Yo?? Nada… Mirando haber si había una chica guapa.

James: Sirius tu siempre igual…

Sirius: Y tu??

James: Yo mirando a Lily Evans. Que ella si que es guapa y…

Sirius: James, baja de las nubes ¿quieres?

Remus: Siempre igual, James. Si te gusta tanto pues… a por ella.

James: de este año no pasa –dijo decidido.

Y todos comenzaron a reír.

A menudo, me preguntaba de qué podrían estar hablando. Hasta que ya acabó el banquete y nos retiramos a nuestros dormitorios.

Al subir, oí a alguien decirme algo.

Desconocido¡Narcisa!

Era un muchacho alto y rubio con una expresión igual que la mía. Se llamaba Lucius Malfoy y era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Lucius: Narcisa¿Cómo estás?...

Narcisa: Yo…

Pero, en ese momento, oí una risa familiar. Era Bellatrix.

Bellatrix: Pero, mira quién tenemos aquí… Si es Lucius Malfoy…

Lucius: Bellatrix…

Bellatrix: Lucius deja en paz a mi hermanita Cissy.

Narcisa¡Bellatrix! –le dije con voz enfadada. Y se fue. Aun recuerdo la cara que puso; y yo me quedé hablando con Lucius.

_

* * *

_

_Mientras tanto…_

Sirius paseaba solo por los pasillos y entonces…

Sirius: Bellatrix Black, que sorpresa…

Bellatrix: Paso de ti, Sirius –dijo con desdén y pasó por su lado. Pero Sirius no pudo más, la cogió del brazo, la acercó tanto a él y la besó.

Yo había terminado de hablar con Lucius y me sentí muy mal por haber tratado así a mi hermana Bella, así que seguí andando buscándola, hasta que la vi.

Vi a mi hermana besándose con Sirius en un pasillo.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Así que nada de esto me pertenece (bueno, la historia sí xD)

**N/a¡**Hola a todos!

Este es el primer fic que he escrito ¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo:-s

Por favor, dejad comentarios, críticas y tomatazos en los reviews (Solo tenéis que darle a "go" xD)

**Dedicado a** todas mis amigas, y a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leerlo. Gracias, de antemano 

_Un saludo,_

**Hermy Evans Black**


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Disclaimer_: Nada de esto me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.** Este fic está echo sin fines de lucro. Lo único que me pertenece a mí es la inspiración para hacer esta historia y los personajes que me he inventado yo.

o0o0o0o0o

**Más allá del odio**

_Capitulo 2_

* * *

"Vi a mi hermana besándose con Sirius en un pasillo.

No me podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, y me escondí.

_Bellatrix:_ ¡Sirius! No más¡¿Quieres?!

_Sirius:_ No he podido aguantar las ganas de besarte…

_Bellatrix:_ ¡NO! –gritó ella y salió corriendo. Era la primera vez que veía a mi hermana así, y me quedé bastante sorprendida.

Sirius salió corriendo detrás de ella, pero al doblar la esquina se encontró con Andrómeda.

_Andrómeda:_ ¡Sirius!

_Sirius:_ ¡Hola prima!

_Andrómeda:_ ¿Qué estabas haciendo por aquí¿Y por qué vienes corriendo? –preguntó extrañada.

_Sirius:_ ¿Yo?

_Andrómeda_: Si, tú…

_Sirius:_ Eh… estaba… -en ese mismo momento pasó James- estaba buscando a James…

_Andrómeda:_ Si, ya…

_Sirius:_ Bueno, me voy…

_Andrómeda:_ Claro, Sirius!

Mi hermana Andrómeda se marchó con una cara de sospecho que no podía. Y yo aproveché para salir de mi escondite.

Me fui para mi dormitorio; y, cuando llegué, vi a mi hermana Bellatrix.

_Bellatrix:_ Ahh… ¡Hola! –me saludó algo rara.

_Narcissa (Cissy):_ Hola Bellatrix¿dónde te habías metido? –le dije con cara de no saber nada.

_Bellatrix:_ Yo… estaba… bueno ¡da igual¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones de donde estaba o lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

_Cissy:_ Yo no te pedido explicaciones –le contesté yo- ¡¡Y que sepas que lo he visto todo!!

Bellatrix se quedó muy sorprendida, pero cuando iba a contestarme, estallé yo de nuevo.

_Cissy:_ ¡¿CON QUÉ ODIAS A SIRIUS, EH¡ESTÁIS LOS DOS ENAMORADOS! TANTO ODIO PARA QUE… Y PELEAS… SI EN VERDAD OS PEGÁIS MORREOS POR LOS PASILLOS, COMO UN PAR DE TORTOLITOS!

_Bellatrix:_ ¡¡A mí no me pegues ni una voz¡¡Que sepas que soy tu hermana mayor y a mi no me grites, que lo sepas!! –dijo y se fue.

Creo que me pasé un poco aquel día.

No había sido capaz de comprender del todo a mi hermana. A pesar de eso, pensé que, al fin y al cabo, ya se le pasaría el enfado.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses desde que ocurrió el beso entre mi hermana y Sirius.

Ya se acercaba Halloween y nuestro profesor Horace Slughorn, que era el jefe de la casa Slytherin, se acercó a nuestra sala común y nos dijo:

_Profesor Slughorn:_ Como ya sabéis se acerca la fiesta de Halloween. Pues bien, hemos decidido entre los profesores y el director dar un banquete de gala este año.-todos nosotros nos quedamos muy sorprendidos- Será música lenta; todos y todas iréis con túnica de gala; con vuestros amigos, y disfrutaremos y nos divertiremos. Todos los alumnos a partir de cuarto curso de todas las casas pueden asistir. Así que manos a la obra.

Slughorn se marchó y todas mis amigas y yo empezamos a hablar de lo que haríamos en la fiesta; y me dio por mirar a mi hermana Bellatrix. Ésta se mantenía alejada y triste y decidí acercarme a ella, y le dije:

_Cissy:_ Bella¿vamos a dar un paseo?

_Bella:_ Si, claro.

Y nos fuimos. Estuvimos hablando con Andrómeda, para decirle que escribiera a nuestra madre para que nos mandara los vestidos para la fiesta.

* * *

Pasaron las dos semanas que quedaban para la fiesta, y llegó por fin aquel día tan esperado por todos.

_Cissy:_ Por fin llegó el día…

_Bellatrix:_ Yo no voy a ir a la fiesta. No me preguntes.

_Cissy:_ Pero… -no me dio tiempo a decirle nada más porque ella se marchó.

Llegó la hora más esperar por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. El vestíbulo estaba lleno de personas vestidas elegantemente (incluso los chicos también).

Al rato, vi llegar a Sirius con sus amigos, que iban muy guapos ataviados con distinguidas túnicas.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y la gente comenzó a entrar. Sirius y sus amigos estaban hablando y cuando yo iba a entrar, oí a alguien que me llamó.

"Cissy"

Me di la vuelta y vi a Bellatrix. Estaba guapísima. Llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes con escote, con unos zapatos plateados preciosos y el pelo liso y largo; y también iba maquillada.

_Bellatrix:_ No podría dejarte sola ¡querida hermana!

_Cissy:_ ¡Bellatrix estas preciosa!

Sirius estaba que se le caía la baba cada vez que la miraba y James le dijo que entrara.

_Cissy:_ ¡Vamos! –dije y entramos. Todo el mundo se quedaba mirando a Bellatrix y yo me reía mucho.

El profesor Flitwick era el director de la orquesta, y empezaron a tocar. A mí me invitó Lucius a bailar, y a mi hermana Andrómeda, un tal Ted Tonks.

Todo estaba precioso. Sin duda fue una de las mejores fiestas a las que yo hubiera ido.

_Cissy:_ Bellatrix –le dije a mi hermana- está muy bien la fiesta ¿A que sí?

Pero Bella no estaba atenta a lo que le decía. Estaba mirando a Sirius.

Entonces, algo pasó: una chica de séptimo curso, que era de Gryffindor, se acercó a Sirius y empezó a tontear con él.

Bellatrix al ver todo eso, sintió una rabia enorme; le daba tanto coraje que ya no sabía ni qué hacer. Entonces, se le acercó Rodolphus Lestrange, un chico que también era de Slytherin como nosotras, y que estaba coladito por Bellatrix, pero ella jamás le había echo caso; pero al ver a esa chica tonteando con Sirius, Bella fue capaz de coquetear con Rodolphus.

Entonces, en ese momento, Dumbledore se acercó para hablar y dijo:

_Dumbledore:_ Espero que estéis disfrutando de la velada. Ahora os podéis sentar donde queráis para festejar la fiesta de Halloween.

Todos nos empezamos a sentar. En una mesa se encontraban Rodolphus, Lucius, Bellatrix y yo, en una parte; en la otra parte de la mesa se sentaron mi hermana Andrómeda con Ted Tonks, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, James Potter, algunas amigas de Lily, y por ultimo, Sirius, lo que para mi hermana Bellatrix fue un poquito desagradable.

¡Que empiece la fiesta! –exclamó Dumbledore, sonriente.

Y de repente, como era habitual, apareció la comida. Había más cosas de lo habitual y todo tenía un aspecto estupendo. Sirius empezó a comer como un bestia, pero anda que sus amigos… digamos que no se quedaban demasiado "atrás" en lo que se refiere a manera de comer. El único que parecía más serio y _decente_ era Remus Lupin.

_- _¡Quieres dejar de comer como un bestia! –le dijo Bellatrix a Sirius- que me está dando un asco, Sirius Black…

_Sirius:_ Yo hago lo que me da la gana y tú no me tienes que decir como tengo que comer Bellatrix.

_- _Déjalo Bellatrix Black –dijo en ese momento una de las amigas de Lily, precisamente la que antes había tonteado con Sirius. Se llamaba Nicole- además, mira el cambio que has dado hoy –dijo con desdén- pero por dentro seguirás igual que siempre, fría y calculadora. Nunca cambiarás.

_Bellatrix:_ Mira yo soy como me da la gana. Pero no hablemos de mí… mírate. Pareces un árbol de navidad de tantos colores que llevas puestos!! Además, porque tu padre y tu madre trabajen en el Ministerio no significa que tengas que hablarme así, porque sino…

_Nicole:_ ¿¿Sino que??

_Bellatrix:_ No merece la pena hablar con una imbécil e idiota porque se cree "la no más". Yo creo que si mi elfo Kreacher te viera, en vez de decirte "señorita" te echaría al cubo de la basura con la cara de gato que tienes.

Nicole de lo ofendida que estaba se levantó y se fue llorando. Y todas sus amigas se levantaron con ella.

_Bellatrix:_ ¡JAJAJA¿Alguien quiere cerveza de mantequilla?

Hubo un momento de tensión en la mesa, hasta que…

_Sirius:_ Te has pasado mucho BELLATRIX –le dijo gritando.

_Bellatrix:_ ¿¿Yo?? PUES QUE ELLA NO HUBIERA SALTADO PRIMERO, SIRIUS! Pero anda, ve, y la consuelas un poquito.

Sirius se quedó callado, pero hubo un momento en que lo miré y se le escapó una sonrisita. Miré a mi hermana; en cambio, ella estaba furiosa.

Pero el mal humor se fue rebajando.

Terminó el banquete y empezaron a tocar los músicos, y toda la gente bailaba y se lo pasaba bien.

_Bellatrix:_ Cissy, voy a dar una vuelta…

_Cissy:_ ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

_Bella:_ No; disfruta de la fiesta. Además, Lucius se está acercando.

_Cissy:_ Esta bien, Bella. Como quieras.

Bella se fue a dar un paseo; estaba caminando por el patio de Hogwarts hasta que…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Hola.!!

¿Qué tal?

He aqui el segundo capi de la historia n.n

¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sabéis, porfavor tanto si os ha gustado como no, tanto si os hecho feliz el capitulo como sino, tanto si os habéis reido como sino... dejadme un review :) solo le tenéis que dar a "Go" y escribir vuestra opinión, tanto positiva como críticas constructivas :) me haríais so happy ;D

· Hasta pronto, Bss n.n

_Saludos,_

**Hermy Evans Black**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece. Es propiedad de J.K.Rowling_

_**Nota de la autora**__: ¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero es que estoy bastante atareada con el instituto y los exámenes, y apenas si tengo tiempo libre. Este capítulo es algo más corto, pero no he tenido apenas tiempo libre para escribir, sorry. Prometo que el siguiente será bastante más largo. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer!_

**Más allá del odio**

_**Capítulo 3**_

Bella estaba caminando por el patio de Hogwarts hasta que…

Alguien la cogió por la espalda y le tapó la boca. Mi hermana intentaba gritar pero el que la tenía sujeta no la soltaba. Finalmente ella se dio cuenta de que era Sirius.

_Bellatrix:_ ¿Sirius, tú estas loco o qué te pasa?

_Sirius:_ No, perdona… Quería hablar contigo… sobre aquel día… sobre el beso.

Bellatrix no pudo evitar que por un instante su boca se curvara en una sonrisa. Sirius Black estaba nervioso. Eso era algo digno de ver.

_Bellatrix:_ No –dijo y se puso seria- Además, no as sido el primero que me ha besado.

_Sirius:_ ¡Ni tú tampoco Bella!

_Bellatrix:_ ¡Oh, claro! ¡¡Tú seguro que te habrás besado con esa chica de poco cerebro!!

_Sirius:_ ¡Pues mira si! ¡Y seguro que tú con Rodolphus! ¡Como es amigo de Lucius, y es jugador de Quidditch…!

_Bellatrix:_ Pues mira, no. Te has equivocado. ¡No pensaba que fueras tan _"listo"_! Además, yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones de nada y que sepas que me voy para no verte la cara –dijo y se dispuso a dar la vuelta-

_Sirius_: No sin hacer una cosa antes.

_Bellatrix:_ ¿¿El qué??

Entonces, en ese momento, Sirius la cogió de la cintura y acercó su cara a la de ella. Poco a poco fue uniendo sus labios con los de ella y la volvió a besar.

Bellatrix estaba atónita. Momentáneamente se dejó llevar por el beso, pero, como siempre su orgullo podía más que todo. Se separó y le pegó una bofetada a Sirius. Éste de tanto coraje por la bofetada, la cogió y la volvió a besar.

En ese momento llegó Rodolphus.

_Rodolphus:_ ¡¡Bellatrix!!

Sirius se dio cuenta de que Rodolphus estaba allí y Bellatrix también y ambos se separaron rápidamente.

_Bellatrix:_ Rodolphus, esto no es lo que parece…

_Sirius_: Mira Rodolphus, lárgate de aquí.

Rodolphus se sintió inundado por la rabia e instintivamente se acercó a Sirius y sin previo aviso le pegó un puñetazo. Sirius de tanto coraje que le dio, se levantó y le dio otro a él.

_Bellatrix:_ ¡Pared los dos!

_Rodolphus:_ Que sepas que Bellatrix va a ser mía.

_Bellatrix:_ ¿Yo? ¿Tuya? No te hagas ilusiones –sacó la varita-

_Rodolphus:_ ¿Vas a sacar la varita contra tu compañero? ¿A pesar de lo mucho que te he ayudado con lo que ya sabes?

La chica se quedó paralizada y le contestó:

_Bellatrix:_ Lárgate de aquí. Y no me vuelvas a hablar en toda tu vida.

Sonriendo, y tras echar una ultima mirada a Bella, Rodolphus se dio la vuelta y se fue.

_Sirius:_ Bellatrix ¿Qué te ha querido decir?

_Bellatrix:_ Nada, olvídalo ¿si?

_Sirius:_ Bueno… Vamos para adentro.

_Bellatrix_: Sí, claro.

Dicho esto, ambos entraron en el Gran Comedor, donde ya quedaba poca gente. La mayoría de la gente eran "enamorados" bailando.

_Sirius_: Eh… ¿Quieres bailar?

_Bellatrix_: No sé…

_Sirius_: Vamos, ¡es Halloween! No va a pasar nada.

_Bellatrix:_ Entonces… ¡sí claro!

Se acercaron hacia el medio de la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar. Las brujas de Macbeth tocaban, en ese instante, una melodía lenta y preciosa.

_Bellatrix_: Creo que ya es hora de irnos… -dijo cuando acabó la canción-

_Sirius_: Si, ya es muy tarde

Salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron las escaleras, pero sus salas comunes eran muy distintas.

_Bellatrix_: Bueno Sirius, mi Sala Común es por ahí…

_Sirius_: Si, y la mira por allí…

_Bellatrix_: ¡Buenas noches, Sirius!

-Éste ya subía las escaleras, cuando…-

_Bellatrix:_ Solo quería decirte que esta noche ha sido la más bonita de toda mi vida.

_Sirius:_ Y la mía. Es curioso. Es la primera vez en toda mi existencia que te oigo decir eso.

_Bellatrix:_ Si, es curioso, jajaja. Bueno, ahora si, buenas noches.

_Sirius:_ Buenas noches, Bellatrix –dijo en voz baja, mientras la observaba marcharse.


End file.
